1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to a tool for repairing a seal surface of a wellhead assembly and in particular, to a tool with a sanding or polishing belt to finely polish an internal or external seal surface of the wellhead assembly.
2. Description of Prior Art
Surfaces of conventional wellhead assemblies, including surfaces of a standard wellhead, multibowl wellhead, unitized wellhead, or hanger are susceptible to damage from components which form part of the drill string assembly, casing string assembly, and other oil tools which are run through such wellhead assembly. Scratches can damage or deteriorate the sealing areas intended tor elastomeric, non-elastomeric or metal to metal seals.
Although there are a number of tools available for cleaning an inner surface of a wellhead assembly, these tools utilize blades, scrapers, brushes or jets for removing debris from the inner surface of the wellhead assembly. The blades, scrapers, brushes or jets of these devices would not provide the level of restoration required to enable a pressure containing seal using elastomeric, non-elastomeric or metal to metal sealing components. Instead, the blades, scrapers, brushes or jets may themselves cause additional scratches and damage to the seal surfaces as they remove the debris.
A current method for polishing the inner bore of a wellhead assembly includes removing the blowout preventer (BOP) to enable a band polishing tool to reach the affected area. By removing the BOP, the well is no longer under complete well control. Also, it takes significant time to obtain permission to remove the BOP, to remove the BOP, and then to replace and re-test the BOP again alter the polishing operation has been completed.